Lakukan Saja!
by Kiiroame
Summary: Itu adalah pertama kalinya Bakugo berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah, dan di sanalah dia mengatakan alasan kenapa dia begitu membenci Midoriya. Oneshoot Bakugo x Midoriya Happy Reading!


**Lakukan Saja!**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Fic ini adalah penebusan dosa saya karena sudah membuat Kacchan kelewat ooc di fic sebelumnya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Midoriya menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring di kasur putih itu. Tangan Bakugo–si pemuda berambut pirang pucat, terbalut perban putih dari ujung jari sampai ke bahu. Wajah Bakugo terlihat damai, tidak seperti biasanya yang menunjukkan wajah ambisius. Midoriya menghela napas karena pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu tidak kunjung bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Dia merasa khawatir. Meskipun pemuda beriris merah tersebut selalu menjahili dan meneriakinya, dia tetaplah seseorang yang penting baginya. Penting, seperti dia merasa kosong di dalam dadanya jika Bakugo tidak ada. Pemuda yang biasa ia panggil Kacchan itu lebih dari panutan yang selama ini dia umbar-umbar, lebih dari seorang teman masa kecil yang memberikan dampak besar dalam hidupnya. Lebih dari apapun, apapun. Bahkan All Might, sekalipun.

Seperti kembang api di festival musim panas, rasanya ada yang terlewatkan jika sudut matanya tidak menangkap sosok Bakugo. Seperti air laut di malam hari, dingin rasanya jika diacuhkan oleh Bakugo. Dia, bukan cinta, bukan. Lebih seperti dia kecanduan akan kehadiran pemuda itu. Seperti opium. Ya, Bakugo sedikit menjelma menjadi opium di hidupnya.

Tangan Midoriya terjulur, ingin menyentuh surai pirang berantakan yang beradu dengan bantal bersarung putih. Tidak sempat tersentuh, angin yang masuk melalui jendela UKS seolah menarik tangannya ke belakang. Angin tidak ingin dia menjamah helaian rambut jabrik itu.

Sedikit saja, kalau boleh, Bakugo bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bersahabat. Bukan hujatan hina melalui sepasang mata tajam itu. Sedikit saja, Midoriya ingin berjalan beriringan dengan Bakugo, sebagai dua orang yang tidak saling membenci. Bukan berarti Midoriya membenci Bakugo, dia hanya, kesal dimusuhi terus-menerus.

Pelupuk mata Bakugo bergerak, Midoriya langsung bereaksi menunggu pemuda itu membuka mata. Langit-langit UKS terasa asing karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Semuanya terasa asing, aura, cahaya, bau, bahkan tarikan napasnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan dirinya sendiri, hanya ada sakit yang menyelekit di bahu kanannya.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak asing di inderanya adalah Midoriya Izuku yang menatapnya khawatir. Entah wajah menyedikan itu sudah dibuat berapa kali sampai Bakugo berada di titik di mana dia membenci ekspresi itu. Dia merasa direndahkan.

"Kacchan..." panggilnya. Tangannya yang diniatkan untuk membantu Bakugo untuk duduk ditepis. Adegan receh seperti ini sudah biasa dilakoni oleh mereka berdua. Bakugo muak, dia tidak butuh bantuan siapapun, apalagi dari Deku, manusia tidak berguna.

Orang yang harusnya selalu di bawah injakan kakinya, tidak berharga, dan tidak layak dipandang dengan kedua belah mata. Deku bagi Bakugo sudah menjadi nama tengah resmi pemuda bersurai hijau gelap itu. Karena pemuda itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tidak pantas menjadi nomor satu di manapun, kecuali di suatu tempat yang dia tidak ingin sebutkan.

 _Ugh_ , bahunya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah lemah pada sang pemuda bermata hijau. Layaknya dia yang sangat bodoh, impulsif, berurai air mata mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi nomor satu... seperti orang konyol yang meminta pengakuan.

"Kacchan, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Aizawa- _sensei._ "

Itu bukan niat baik, bagi Bakugo. Itu adalah kalimat yang meremehkan, melukai harga dirinya. "Berisik, Deku!"

"Tapi Recovery Girl bilang kau harus istirahat, Kacchan."

"Diam, dasar tidak berguna! Berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli!"

Wajah Midoriya merengut, merasa terluka. "Apa maksudmu, apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?"

Midoriya didorong sampai terduduk di lantai. Bakugo menggemeretukkan giginya karena merasa kesal. "Selama ini, kau selalu memandang rendah diriku, dan itu sangat membuatku tidak tahan. Deku, harusnya kau tetap menyembunyikan _quirk_ sialanmu itu!"

Midoriya kembali tersinggung, _quirk_ sialan katanya? Ini adalah sebuah hadiah berharga dari pahlawan kesukaannya, All Might dan Bakugo bilang _quirk_ -nya sialan?

Midoriya berdiri, perbedaan tinggi enam senti mereka tidak membuat Midoriya gentar untuk medongakkan kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapan marah pada pemilik _quirk_ ledakan tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah memandang rendah dirimu, Kacchan! Kenapa aku harus tetap menjadi _quirkless_? Aku ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan seingin dirimu ingin jadi pahlawan, Kacchan!"

Bakugo terkekeh geli lalu menyeringai lalu memandang Midoriya marah, "Kau? Kau ingin jadi pahlawan? Jangan bermimpi! Kau itu tidak pantas melindungi orang lain!"

Midoriya tersentak, bukan pertama kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal menyakitkan begitu padanya tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa paling tersakiti. "Kenapa? Kenapa begitu?" Midoriya melirihkan suaranya nelangsa, seperti seekor rusa yang baru saja digigit singa.

"Karena kau harusnya dilindungi!" suara Bakugo meninggi, Midoriya sampai harus mundur satu langkah karena terkejut. Bakugo menepuk dadanya yang tidak tertutupi kain. "Olehku!" sambungnya. "Kau harusnya dilindungi olehku! Karena itu kau harus tetap lemah!"

Mata merah Bakugo berkilat, "Ji-jika kau terus meremehkanku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu!" bentak Bakugo nyaring namun mencicit. Dia menatap Midoriya seperti dia baru saja dilukai begitu parah. Bahu Midoriya di pegang, "Karena itu, aku akan menjadi nomor satu! Aku akan meninggalkanmu jauh di bawahku, dan saat itulah," Bakugo menelan ludahnya. "... kau, kau akan meminta perlindunganku, Deku!"

Mata Midoriya membelalak. Tidak menyangka kalau teman masa kecilnya itu mempunyai akal sehat yang sedikit belok, pikiran yang lumayan kompleks di dalam wujud pemarah dan impulsif itu. Dia kembali di dorong. Bakugo berjalan menjauh dan menendang kursi besi hingga membentur lantai dan membuat suara gaduh.

Bakugo sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu UKS ketika Midoriya akhirnya memutuskan ocehan sepihak Bakugo. "Aku... tidak akan menyerah Kacchan! Bukan hanya kau yang ingin mencapai puncak, kau tahu?" Midoriya tertawa sambil meringis. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau yang kau inginkan itu akan terwujud. Jadi, sekali saja, buang egomu dan lakukan yang kau inginkan."

Perkataan Midoriya membuat Bakugo berbalik. Dia menerjang sang pemuda berambut hijau. Lupakan rasa sakit di tangannya, karena bagian tubuhnya itu sedang nyaman memeluk tubuh Midoriya. Bakugo merasa berat, tidak seharusnya dia merasa begini saat memeluk seseorang. Bukankah harusnya yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan, ringan, dan riang? Dia merasa seperti mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Bakugo berbisik pada Midoriya yang membalas pelukannya. "Sekali ini saja, yang berikutnya akan kulakukan jika aku sudah menjadi yang terhebat. Ini hanya pengecualian, bukan berarti aku menyerah atau apapun."

Bahu Bakugo ditepuk-tepuk pelan oleh Midoriya. Tersenyum kecil dia mendengus senang, "Sudah kubilang, buang saja egomu itu, Kacchan."

Pelukan terlepas. Bakugo terlihat kesal. "Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan termakan buaian busukmu itu, Deku."

Bakugo menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan Midoriya. Memunggungi pemuda itu, Bakugo menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat ekspresi yang paling menghinakan orang lain dan melemparnya pada Midoriya. "Kau sebaiknya bersiap untuk menangis di pelukanku, Deku."

.

.

.

End


End file.
